


Sinner Sinner

by DyingWallflowers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon!Itachi, KisaIta - Freeform, Kisame just fucking itachi i guess, M/M, Priest!Kisame, Slight OOC, Tail Kink, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWallflowers/pseuds/DyingWallflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame Hoshigaki, the local priest, has come into contact with something obviously not from God.</p><p>(Very sinful, bring your holy water)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for my awful writing I just love these two too much ;-----;
> 
> If you find any spelling errors PM me, I tend to be awful at spelling
> 
> Also, excuse the slight OOC-ness!
> 
> If you want to follow my KisaIta blog on Tumblr its: jucii-Itachi (I post all my KisaIta writing there first!!!)

“Father Kisame,” Itachi groaned into the soft silk pillow below him, his face buried into the crinkled mess. Thin strands of black hair surrounded his head almost like a dark halo, and an evil angel he was.

Kisame smacked his ass, it stung like hell and would probably bruise, but Itachi moaned anyways. A leathery black tail swatted itself around violently, even nicking Kisame on his toned thighs a few times.

“Oooh, Father you _fuck me_ so good!” Itachi cried out, clawing at the sheets under him while he grinded himself back into Kisame. Every thrust made into the poor sinner only elicited more moans from him. He cried for Kisame to touch him, to help him get off some other way, but Kisame refused. Kisame refused to touch something so dirty, so sinful.

“You should try doing something about your tail foul demon or I’ll do something for you,” Kisame spat down to Itachi, his tone almost beast-like itself. Itachi muffled a moan and turned his head, his peripheral vision allowing him to see the beautiful robed man fucking his sweet little ass practically numb.

“Oh Father I might just let you take care of it for me, help a poor guy like me out _daddy_ ,” Itachi’s voice low and seductive only then was he smacked again by the priest. _“Fuck,”_ Itachi hissed under his breath before turning back into the pillow to cry out some more.

“That foul tone will not be used here demon,” Kisame spoke low once more. Itachi rolled his eyes, like hell this mortal will control him.

Itachi bounced himself off of Kisame’s thighs everytime Kisame’s dick met his ass, his smooth soft skin would roll with every thrust. His ass was practically _edible_. Kisame wouldn’t admit it but this devil’s pet almost made him rethink his faith, but no Kisame had to fight those thoughts. After all it would be what the devil wanted, what Itachi was probably sent to him for.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!” Itachi yelled out, before he started to claw at the thick meaty hands on his waist and beg for them to move down towards his leaking cock. His cock sat heavy against his stomach, leaking precome all over the expensive sheets.

“Father,” Itachi whispered as Kisame’s hands followed Itachi’s quivering ones down to his cock. Itachi wrapped one of Kisame’s hands around himself and began to move it up and down. “Oh Father,” Itachi mewled to himself, soft little gasps leaving his pink plump lips every so often. It seemed to be Kisame was lost in thought because he didn’t pull away his hand.

Sounds of pleasure rolled off of Itachi’s tongue like he was trying to breathe, he was close as well and probably so was Kisame. They had been going at it for nearly thirty minutes now and no one has came at all yet. Kisame still seemed lost in thought, but still kept pounding himself inside of the small demon.

"I’m close daddy!” No smack was received on Itachi’s part and Kisame’s thick hand squeezed his cock. Itachi practically collapsed, all the air leaving his body.

Itachi grinded himself into Kisame’s hand and let himself come into it as well. Thick streams coated Kisame’s hand and it wasn’t before long that the holy man on top of him came inside Itachi as well. As soon as Kisame came it was like he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and backed up.

Itachi felt empty when Kisame pulled out quickly, a sharp sting followed behind as well and a stream of come pooled at Itachi’s thighs as it came pouring out.

“Oh Father, you made a mess,” Itachi said, a pink tongue could be seen through Itachi’s parted lips as he licked them.

“Demon go back to where you came from,” Kisame spoke inbetween breaths, taking huge gasps for air. Kisame was truly dazed, his eyes darted all over the room looking at his surroundings.

Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes, thick lashes framing those black soul less orbs, “Oh Father, you’ve must be mistaken now,” Itachi turned around and sat up on the bed, his tail still swooshing back and forth behind himself, “Now come here.” Itachi outstretched his arms.

Kisame walked forward, as if his legs moved on their own. Kisame’s eyes tried to look away from the once black eyes, now a deep red. He couldn’t look away, he couldn’t do anything but walk forward.

He wrapped his arms around Itachi’s thighs and placed his head on the demons waist. Itachi leaned back, stroking the man’s short hair.

“Now, now Father, the fun only begins…” The demon chuckled.


End file.
